


Just a Chunk

by cowboycruncher



Series: Valdonia: Realm of Mages [13]
Category: Original Work, Sanctums Demise, Valdonia: Realm of Mages
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboycruncher/pseuds/cowboycruncher
Summary: “You want me that badly, Lecksie?”“Why else would I be here?”
Relationships: Benjamin Aelius | “The Ringmaster”/Aleksei Volkov
Series: Valdonia: Realm of Mages [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934920





	Just a Chunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noah/gifts).



A volatile shudder runs down Aleksei’s spinal column, euphoria encouraging his eyes to roll into the depths of his skull; his neck is pierced, his blood gliding down the length of his throat as the movement of his hips fucks his cock into the Ringmaster. The leather couch crunches beneath them, a verbal protest to the weight it supported. R’s delicate fingers cling to his shoulders, his nails denting his flesh as he is held with desire and aggression akin to naught anything else.. A moan leaves him, dense with desire from the very pit of his diaphragm. Tighter yet he draws his arms around the slim figure spread obediently upon his lap, chasing the pleasure at his groin as the assault upon him continues. Little else registers him—not the moonlight filtering through the large windows, or the croak of the elderly mansion around them. The roar of the fire from the next room is lost upon him, as is the slight evening chill that permeated around him and his master. They are both unaware of it, and uncaring of such ignorance.

Leaving the wound he had created, the Ringmaster departs to kiss Aleksei’s parted mouth. He tastes of blood and flesh, and he is so reminiscent of a delightful meal that such a feast could not be denied. Aleksei has no breath to spare, but is not deterred despite this—he delves into the passion he is provided with, jutting his hips up into the heat of the Ringmaster’s entrance again, throbbing and needy in all of the worst ways imaginable. The protruding, sharp claws for nails adorning his fingers swipe in long strokes across pale skin, leaving behind them stark marks. Naturally, R would heal in mere moments, but in Alek’s eye(s) that was an opportunity to simply create more as quickly as he could possibly manage. 

The shapeshifter leans back, breath hot against the Ringmaster’s lips just as their eyes met. “You’re everything.”

In response to such a proclamation of devotion, the vampire above him laughs—a deep, maniacal little chuckle that awakens a deep arousal in Aleksei. R grabs his hair then, yanking his head back against the cushions of the couch—leaving his throat unattended and perfectly on display for his egregious admirer. “You know nothing,” he retorts, the amusement evident in his voice as he dived. Licking a stripe up the lines of his servant’s neck, he bit into the supple skin once again, searching for that disgusting taste that he so loved. Aleksei’s hips stutter, a gasp leaves him and the pain is, once again, instantaneous. It is all he could ever want, to be used and abused in such a manner. Denying it would do him no good.

Blood flows freely from him in multiple locations, his shoulders and breast no exception to the matter. It trickles down to his abdomen, pooling in the divots of his muscle. Stains of where the Ringmaster’s tongue had attempted to lap it up smudge the various trails of red, his spit mixing with the solution. Aleksei’s hands find his rear, pulling him sharply down onto his cock in a fluid, earth-shattering motion. It is R’s turn, then, to gasp as a moan tore from him at a startling decibel. Craning his neck, he peered at the momentary face of bliss that his master held—Aleksei smiled at that, his confidence spiking. It did not sit comfortably with R.

Wrapping his fist in a clump of the shapeshifter’s dirty-blond, unruly hair, the Ringmaster forced him down until he lay flat atop the pillows and cushions of the furniture they were poised upon. Curiously, Aleksei watched, making his head comfortable as he peered up at the immortal above him—he was perfectly happy to lay back and be an audience if that was what his master wanted from him.

Slipping off of the shapeshifter’s cock, the Ringmaster crouched before him, entertaining himself by drawing his tongue across the fountain of blood that had gathered on Aleksei’s skin—his lips searching and brushing across the expanse of flesh before him, his spit glistening in the places where it had replaced the metallic fluid. Pausing, the Ringmaster affixed his mouth to one of Alek’s nipples, covered entirely in the volatile liquid. Sucking and coupling the sensation with his teeth, Aleksei could do nothing but bury his fingers in the Ringmaster’s silky hair as he squirmed beneath him—partially concerned (and partly hopeful) that the Ringmaster would bite him there. The cooling air bullied his curved cock, which he desperately ached to bury deep in the tight heat of his master once more. Tugging on R’s hair, he attempted to convey such an ideal to his distracted immortal, but the vampire in question simply ignored him.

With a groan, Aleksei attempted his very best to fuck against the inside of the Ringmaster’s thigh, his nails scratching along the older male’s scalp. 

Resulting from this, R met his eyes, a smile spreading across his bloodstained face that revealed his terrifyingly pointed fangs. “You want me that badly, Lecksie?”

“Why else would I be here?” 

Another chuckle leaves the immortal as he suddenly reached between his legs, startling his servant by grabbing him by his dick and pressing it back into his entrance. Moaning once again, Aleksei arched his back into it as R sat down on his pelvis, seating them both in one unpredictably swift motion. Grabbing Alek by his chest, he rocked his own hips, rolling them in circles as he worked little movements into the heat of it. Once more, Aleksei found himself blinded by how abruptly his eyes rolled backwards into his skull—he finds purchase upon the Ringmaster’s hips, though it is an afterthought as his arms grow weak. Panting breaths leave him as he stretches out, continuing to bleed profusely onto himself and the cushions below him.

Finally, chasing his own orgasm, he grabbed R by his shoulders and pulled him down, drawing him in and trapping him against his chest. Planting his feet, he sharply thrusted his hips upwards in a volley of aggressive motions. The immortal above him, ensnared as he is, can only tuck his arms in to Aleksei’s hot, bloody skin as he is fucked ruthlessly. Tucking his nose in the scent (although be it reminiscent of a wet dog) of his servant’s neck, the Ringmaster directed his little whimpers and moans directly into Aleksei’s ear. Shudders of his own wreak havoc upon his body, doing everything to make the shapeshifter inside of him throb all the more harder.

Alek wanted it. Needed it. The moans turn to grunts from his efforts, sweat beading lightly on his already inflamed skin—reducing him to the sensation wrapped around his cock as he fought for his building pleasure. Everything is R around him, the feeling, the smell, the sound—he needn’t use his magic to achieve it. With the Ringmaster’s shoulder right before his eyes, he provokes a bite of his own, though holds it with all four of his canines, crunching the immortal’s flesh in his mouth as he tore it. 

It hurts R, and the inflection of his tone changed to incorporate the pain that Aleksei’s bite had caused—but it does not bring him any remorse; R was never one to be turned off by suffering, either, and he cums with a shout, painting Aleksei’s chest with an entirely new bodily fluid. Rigid, his body is wracked with vibrations but all the shapeshifter can register is the contracting sensation around his throbbing member. It takes little more for him to join his master, his resounding sound of pleasure muffled by the chunk of meat in his mouth as he fills the Ringmaster with enough seed to spill out from the cavern he had dumped it into. 

It takes them both a few minutes to calm. In that time, the many wounds that the Ringmaster had suffered were long healed, including the harsh bite to his shoulder. Aleksei, on the other hand, was still bleeding. R sat up, more concerned with patching up his servant than cleaning himself off at the moment. Slipping Aleksei’s shirt over his torso, the Ringmaster stood in order to fetch a bit of gauze he apparently kept within his pants. Doctor things, Alek supposed. 

Returning, the Ringmaster wiped away the remainder of the blood from his upper torso with the sleeve of his own shirt that he briefly took the time to retrieve from the floor. Planting a single kiss over each bite he had imparted upon his servant, he went about loosely wrapping Aleksei’s throat and points of his shoulders in the bandaging. Naturally, it would only be a short amount of time before he, too, was perfectly healed, but Alek supposed that this was part of the Ringmaster’s nurturing tendencies that he could not deny—and he did not want to, regardless. A cocky smile pulls at his lips as he watched the concentrated expression of the immortal seated beside him as he waited for R to speak.

“Good as new, don’t you think?” R finally chirps when he had finished. Once more, their gazes meet, and sheepishly, the immortal meets Aleksei’s smile with his own.

“As good as it gets. Thanks, doc.” The shapeshifter teased, shooting his master a wink.

The Ringmaster ruffled his hair, planting one last languid kiss upon his cheek before he stood once again, retrieving the remainder of his clothes and making for the stairs. Aleksei watched him go, suddenly feeling lonely without him near.

“Wait up!”


End file.
